


Green Axos

by merryghoul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw_50ficathon, Community: intoabar, Community: who_at_50, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor investigates a renegade Axon in Starling City, with the help of Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Axos

**Author's Note:**

> For: 
> 
> intoabar fall 2013: The Sixth Doctor walks into a bar and meets... Felicity Smoak!  
> who_at_50: belated entry for the Sixth Doctor round  
> dw_ficathon: year: 1986 (qualifying character: Sixth Doctor)

Before Verdant opened up for the night, an electrician walked up to the club's bouncers. He carried a tool box. He wore sunglasses over his eyes and covered his face with a respirator. His hair was golden blond, and there was a faint hint of gold under the man's skin.

"I'm here to work on your wires," the man said. His voice sounded human and not human at the same time. 

"Come in," a bouncer said. "Go out the back door when you're done."

The bouncer had no idea he let in a power-draining alien into Verdant.

 

"It shouldn't surprise me this particular Axonoid is currently sneaking around a nightclub."

The Doctor closed and locked the TARDIS door.

"You should be fine here, old girl. At worse, someone might think you're actually a phone booth."

The Doctor walked to the front of the nightclub, Verdant, only to discover there was a long line of people waiting to get in. The Doctor bypassed the club's line and walked to the club's entrance. He was stopped by a bouncer.

"Are you here for bottle service?"

"Bottle service? Why in the dickens would I need a bottle served to me?"

"Go to the back of the line. Then again, you should go home. We're not letting in some guy who looks like a clown."

"I'm not a clown. I am the Doctor, and I am a Time Lord. I'm not even from your planet. I hail from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous."

"And I think you need to go to Glades Psychiatric. Look, buy a bottle, get in the back of the line or go away. If you dress like that, I guess maybe you have an extra 300 dollars lying around."

The Doctor dug in his pockets and pulled out his pad of psychic paper. He waved it in the bouncer's face. 

"I'm also a visiting detective. I would like to gain access to your club or you'll find your city's about to be plunged into the deepest depths of darkness."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Detective Smith. You can come in."

The Doctor went inside Verdant. He was greeted by flashing lights, loud EDM music and people much younger than he was dancing. 

"I can see getting to where the Axonoid is will take me a while," the Doctor said to himself as he kept bumping into people dancing. 

After bumping into several people, the Doctor bumped into another woman, one who wasn't dancing. She was trying to talk into an earpiece.

"No sign of her yet, Diggle. If she's going to make an appearance tonight, it'll be a late one—oof!"

The woman looked up at the Doctor.

"Watch where you're going."

"Ah, finally I have found someone who's not in this club dancing to this banal music."

"Then why are you in this club dressed as a clown?"

"I am not a—"The Doctor sighed. "I am known throughout time and space everywhere on Earth and several planets. Starling City is not one of those places, I see. I am the Doctor, and I am trying to get to your club's circuit breaker."

"Wait. You're a doctor and an electrician? What did you do in college? And how didn't you go crazy?"

"No, not _a_ doctor, _the_ —we've got no time for arguments. If I don't get there in time, someone is going to drain the power out of your city using your club, and he'll use it to drain the power out of Earth, or at least this version of Earth. You were talking to a Diggle?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure he won't be upset if I used you to help me find this person who wants all your electricity. This woman you're looking for can wait."

"Trust me, it won't be Diggle who'll be upset when I go off the grid."

"I have a vessel that can travel through time and space."

"And I have a DeLorean time machine. Look, I don't know how you got in this club, but I can sneak you out before the bouncers throw you out." 

"No, I actually do have a time machine. If we so happen to miss this female acquaintance, I'll take you back to the moment she appears at the club so you won't miss her. I suggest you stop arguing with me and take me to where this person is."

The woman rolled her eyes. "If it's going to make you feel better, I'll help you out with this power-sucking person. But I'm not doing anything else for you. Follow me. I'll take you to the breakers."

"Before we head out to the breakers, I never got your name. I don't want to be calling you 'you' down there."

"It's Felicity."

"Let's go, Felicity."

 

"We have a couple of stairways to go before we get to the…Doctor, where are you going?" 

Felicity grabbed the Doctor's hand. The Doctor was about to head to Oliver's Hood headquarters.

"I was thinking, if I headed to that box over there, maybe our villain would be trapped inside."

"No, no, no, no, no. You don't want to go into that box."

"Why don't I want to go in that box?"

"That's where we store our trash before the garbagemen pick it up."

"That's very odd. Okay, I'm going to follow you. No more distractions."

 

The Axon that had snuck in Verdant had put what appeared to be jumper cables on the circuit breaker by the time Felicity and the Doctor had arrived. He had switched from sunglasses to construction goggles.

"Oh, no! We're too late. The foul Axonoid is sucking the power from Starling City. We're all doomed…"

Felicity sighed. "I don't usually do this, but since you're not going to do it…"

Felicity ran towards the Axon, tackling it. The Doctor ran towards her.

"I thought the Axonoid was going to suck the life out of you and kill you."

"That guy can do that?"

"The Axonoid could, but it appears to be knocked out. I'm going to make sure the Axonoid stays that way for a while."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic lance and stunned the Axon with it. Felicity looked at him.

"Well, you can't be too cautious."

 

Felicity and the Doctor brought the Axon and his toolbox to the TARDIS. By the time they made it, people were running out of Verdant. 

"Damn it. China White's inside. I was supposed to monitor Verdant's dance floor and tip Diggle and Oliver the moment she decided to crash the club. But instead, I got roped into carrying this hideous blonde dude with you."

"I must sincerely thank you, Felicity. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to capture this Axonoid so I can put it where it belongs—in a time loop where it won't cause any damage. It's always nice to find someone who's almost as superior as I am throughout the galaxy. Who's Oliver?"

"My boss, if you'd let me speak when you first bumped into me in Verdant."

"Oh."

"Is this blue thing your spaceship?"

"It's not a 'blue thing.' It's a Type 40 TARDIS, the only one of its kind in existence today. In Gallifrey, this would be considered an antique. And she has feelings. You should respect them."

"Okay. You promised me that if you made me miss when China White and her gang were about to break into Verdant, you'd take me back to just before the invasion. You'd better keep your promise."

"And a promise I will keep. Help me load the Axonoid inside the TARDIS. I've got a room where we can keep it and its toolbox. Then I'll take you back to where you need to be."

After Felicity and the Doctor loaded the Axon and its toolbox into the TARDIS, the Doctor gave Felicity his hand.

"To the console room, m'lady."

"I'm not a person that does that."

"Come on. Accept it. Please?"

"But this is the nicest thing you've done for me since we've met."

Felicity grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Let's go."

 

The TARDIS appeared in a corner of the Verdant dance floor where no one was looking. He dropped Felicity off there.

"Goodbye, Felicity! I hope we see each other again sometime." 

The TARDIS disappeared just as Oliver came over Felicity's earpiece.

_"Felicity, where were you? I lost you for two minutes. Has China White broken in?"_

"Um…I went to the bathroom. And I couldn't find change to pay the bathroom attendant in my skirt, so I gave him a stick of gum before I got back out. I'm sorry."

_"You could've told him you work for me."_

"Yeah…yeah."

_"But has China White broken in?"_

"Not yet, but she should be breaking in right about…now."

Debris fell down on the Verdant dance floor. People started to flee from the exits. China White and some members of her gang were sliding down ropes to get to the floor.

 _"How did you know that?"_

"A little birdie in a clown suit told me?"


End file.
